


Star Wars Episode VIII: The New Jedi

by ValentinLaboy



Series: The Sequel Trilogy [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Parents, Accidental Force Healing, Child Loss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Hope, M/M, New Jedi Order, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redemption, Revenge, Sacrifice, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinLaboy/pseuds/ValentinLaboy
Summary: Welcome to the second installment of this fanfiction trilogy. If you enjoyed my last one, I hope you enjoy this one. This script fic is 158 pages long, and don't worry, the main heroic trio actually have an adventure together in this one. The characters are not mostly relegated to separate plotlines. Instead, it revolves around a central plotline once they all unite. Rose Tico still plays a major part in this. Unlike the last one, this one features far more divergence from the original story, partly because The Last Jedi is my least favorite of the sequel trilogy. Some of the things I didn't like was Finn and Rose's Canto Bight adventure, Finn being underutilized, and his potential plotlines as a former Stormtrooper being discarded, and of course, Luke's unrecognizable characterization.I never once agreed with Rey being a "nobody". The Skywalker Saga is not the place for nobodies as the main Jedi protagonist. If you want a "nobody" as the main protagonist, that's what spin-off films and shows are for. This is not the place for unchosen ones as the protagonist.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Luke Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron & Amilyn Holdo, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Rey's Father (Star Wars), Rey & Rey's Mother (Star Wars), Rey & Rose Tico
Series: The Sequel Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655116
Kudos: 1





	Star Wars Episode VIII: The New Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Luke doesn't have his idiotic characterization of feeling sorry for himself and thus, sealing himself away from everyone. I finished this script some time ago, so I don't remember if I wrote the reason for him to be there, but my intention is that he's supposed to be: "find me when you need me most". Also, a big goal of mine was to at least make the heroes look less idiotic than they appeared in The Last Jedi, especially Holdo. I hope you can find this version of her far more appreciable than the film. I still retain several memorable scenes, but for some of them, context is changed. If the villains stay stupid, that's not a problem for me. It makes it all the more cathartic to see them suffer defeats by the heroes. 
> 
> And also, I didn't actually write these fics with the intention of uploading them on Star Wars Day, that was just a coincidence that I happened to finish these by then.
> 
> This one has a bit more sensuality and a few more descriptions of painful injuries.

https://documentcloud.adobe.com/link/review?uri=urn%3Aaaid%3Ascds%3AUS%3Acfe99423-b0b0-4179-bd74-40740fe4d1b1


End file.
